


【流年似锦】小剧场

by masako2017



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 流年似锦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masako2017/pseuds/masako2017
Summary: ･9/22一点小加笔･时间点在丝巾之后





	【流年似锦】小剧场

朱赞锦觉得这一切都不符合他的期待和设想。

他一开大门，Teeny就兴奋地朝刘海宽那双大长腿奔去，抬起前脚一阵扑抓讨抱。刘海宽见状，忍俊不禁地蹲下身将小贵宾抱进怀中，另一手揽着朱赞锦的腰，将一人一狗从玄关领进屋里。

“瞧牠乐的，是不是太久没见到我了？＂  
“是有点久了，可牠还记得你呢＂连隔着屏幕看到你的照片都会有反应，朱赞锦心想。

“那你呢，有没有想我？＂突然背后一个环抱，刘海宽俯下身轻咬他的耳廓，执拗地索要着。

“嗯...你咋回事，先进去再说...＂没等朱赞锦答应，刘海宽就把怀中的人转向自己，展开一段热烈又绵密的吻。

卡！  
原本应该是这样才对的。  
一定是他开拍的方式不对。

所有场景只有Teeny这一出照着他的剧本走，其他根本搭不上边，完全是演员自由发挥。

他怀疑刘海宽是不是拿错剧本。  
他澡都洗好了，换上一件新买的内裤，还在房间喷了香氛喷雾。  
连那些拉不下脸来说的台词都已备妥，对着镜子难为情地排演了好几次。

当真是万事俱备，只欠东风。

可是刘海宽一进来就是一副温温的样子，除了带来一盒咸奶油芒果蛋糕就没别的亮点值得提起。他为了刘海宽的到来做了多少准备，心里就有多狼狈。

和脚本判若云泥，刘海宽背靠沙发席地而坐，悠悠哉哉地给Teeny的肚皮挠痒痒。  
听他哼着即兴的曲调，朱赞锦强作镇定地切着茶几上的蛋糕。  
剁剁声响，宛如在做一道白斩鸡。

“赞赞＂  
“！啊？＂朱赞锦手一抖，刀子差点没掉。

要开始了是吗？

“我的切小块一点＂  
“......喔。＂卡路里啊卡路里。

刘海宽停下给小狗挠痒的手，看了一眼朱赞锦忙活的背影，心里若有所思。

朱赞锦捧着纸盘走向一人一狗，用塑料叉切下并叉起一小块带有芒果果粒的奶油蛋糕，将手伸向刘海宽面前。

“喂你＂

刘海宽眼神中流露出复杂，舔了舔嘴唇，一张一合，却是欲语还休。

“？不想吃那我自己吃了＂  
“欸我没说不要＂刘海宽捞过那纤细的手腕，顺势就是一口。

把蛋糕送进他口中后，朱赞锦用同根叉子继续吃起那块切得特别小的蛋糕。他将右脚向后退半步，上身保持挺直地轻稳坐下。

看朱赞锦那一连串优雅细腻的动作，刘海宽觉得自己真是越来越稀罕他了。  
迟疑片刻，将人拉近自己，亲上那双沾了奶油霜的唇。

朱赞锦一个雀跃，放下手中物事，甜甜地迎合着。  
要来了，要来了。

孰知这只是个点到为止的吻。

刘海宽以指节轻轻戳了他的酒窝，温柔地笑了一笑。朱赞锦禁不起这沉默又没有下一步动作的气氛，转身默默将剩下的蛋糕吃个精光。

他们之前也常常只是待在一块而什么话都不说，自在地很。  
可现在这般却像是生活失去一切乐趣，彼此只剩下陪伴的中年婚姻。  
他想起刘海宽欣赏的一位歌手，某首歌的歌词里唱着什么龙卷风……

“赞赞？”见小男友咬着叉子不知想什么想到失神，刘海宽伸手在他眼前晃晃。  
“啊？”朱赞锦这才回神。

“你看牠是不是没睡饱啊”  
刘海宽用手托起小狗，Teeny频频点头，头上的发夹也跟着一颤一颤地。

“应该是犯困了，我抱牠去睡觉”朱赞锦干巴巴地开口，从刘海宽的臂弯接过他的小宝贝。

刘海宽嗯了一声，接着一声不响地跟在身后，看着朱赞锦让怀中的小狗舒适地躺在精心布置的小窝。旁边竖着几个小栅栏，分别写着每只小可爱的名字，其中一个还注记美容中。

朱赞锦一回头便跟刘海宽撞个满怀，两手半举而又无措地放下，任由刘海宽揽着自己的肩一路回到客厅。

少了毛小孩的调剂，两人之间的气氛顿时有些窘迫。他们坐在沙发上，面对电视也没有要看的意思，就只是肩靠肩发着各自的呆，不知道对方在想什么。

朱赞锦试图打破沉默。

“你今天中午吃什么？”  
“今天...吃手抓饼，自己做的”  
“喔＂

“那你呢？”  
“我吃鸡─鸡翅”  
“又吃鸡？”“对啊”连自己刚才都差点口胡，已经不想指正什么了。

“那盆花，今天下午刚开的”他指了指窗侧众多盆栽里的其中一盆。  
“不错啊，挺美的”  
“............”

刘海宽，你的自来熟都跑哪去了？  
朱赞锦觉得这不应该是发生亲密关系后该有的样子。

到底是怎么回事，为什么会冷成这样。  
是不是这段感情跟他想的不一样，所以对自己腻烦了？  
可是上一次碰面时明明还好好的呀。

秋日迟阳自窗帘缝隙间筛落，落得一地曛黄。  
刘海宽的目光仍停留在那株照波。他是真的觉得好看吗？

朱赞锦兀自走向电视旁的矮柜，看似随意实则特意地挑起一本书，跟刘海宽隔了大约三根指头的距离坐下，漫不经心地翻看着。

大概是好奇书的内容，他感觉刘海宽的视线朝自己射来。

“赞赞”  
“干嘛”

“你书拿反了”  
刘海宽倾身将臂弯抵在腿上，十指交握，一脸饶有兴味。

“没反，只是书皮反”“那你念给我听听”  
见糗事怎么凹都圆不回来，朱赞锦憋屈地放下书，不看了。

“我看看”，刘海宽清清喉咙，煞有其事地朗读。  
“你该很有耐心。你先坐得离我远一点，像这样，坐在草地上......”

我就拿眼角看你你不要说话语言是误会的泉源。别念了我都会背了。  
套路用尽的朱赞锦任由身体倒向旁边那块木头。

他垂着头偎在那宽厚的肩膀旁，娇纵地拽着刘海宽的衣襬晃呀晃。那双眼睛带着委屈和别扭，仔细一看还映着些水光。刘海宽怔怔地看着，不觉有些心疼。

“今天咋啦，是不是哪里不舒服？”他放下书，轻抚朱赞锦的后背。  
“没有”

哪没有，不然怎么一脸快哭出来的样子。  
亲昵地揉了揉颈侧蓬松细软的头发，换来的只是一个噘嘴。

“我一进来没多久，就看你一副闷闷不乐的，”刘海宽观察朱赞锦的神色，  
继续说着。“是不是我哪里惹你生气了？”

朱赞锦不耐地蹦下沙发，转身一屁股跨坐在刘海宽身上，将脸埋进他肩膀。

“.....你是不是对我乏了？”他闷闷地说，声音细如蚊蚋。  
刘海宽一惊，扣着身上人的肩膀拉开距离让他正视自己，“哪有？＂

正欲读出那双眼眸中的情绪，衣领忽地被人揪起，一枚任性的吻迎面而来。  
刘海宽还没来得及反应，就感觉那处被蹭了一下。

“那怎都不睬我？”朱赞锦撇过眼望向别处，不敢看向他。

刘海宽被蹭得大彻大悟，一下子什么都意会过来了。  
天吶，他的赞赞也有这么主动的时候，要是以后没有了怎么办。

见男朋友呆若木鸡，朱赞锦对准那处又是一番来回磨蹭。刘海宽倒吸一口气，这团子再野下去他可真的要把持不住了。

感觉到那处越发胀大，他拍拍朱赞锦的屁股，示意小家伙停下。

“赞赞……你这有那些东西吗？”嘶哑的嗓音中染着情欲。  
“没事，我……我自己用过了”

闻言，刘海宽尴尬地以手抹脸，艰难地说。

“那套套呢？”

朱赞锦将那双原本就大的眼睛瞪得老大。  
他怎么就忘了这个呢！

这句话同时怼了两个人，一个是他自己，一个是刘海宽。

朱赞锦连忙起身，咯噔咯噔便是一阵翻箱倒柜。狗粮、养花肥料、北师大毕业纪念册？一堆有的没的都被挖了出来。刘海宽目不转睛地瞅着小男友忙呼呼的样子，心里暗自惊叹。这一整个房间都被收拾地整整齐齐的，怎么就这一个柜子里装的是什么千奇百怪。

“你看这个行不行？”朱赞锦用袖子擦了一把脸上的薄汗，气喘吁吁地递了一盒边角有些折痕的卫生套给刘海宽。

“赞赞，这已经不能用了。”看了一眼保存期限，将东西塞回朱赞锦手心。  
而且尺寸也不合。

这玩意是朱赞锦当年风光北漂时，妈妈千叮咛万嘱咐要他带上来的。  
可叹出师未捷身先死，长使英雄泪满襟。

“要不我去买吧，你先等等”  
看着朱赞锦猛地将那无用之物砸进垃圾桶，刘海宽爱莫能助地说。

“下楼左转继续走拐个街口有一家便利店…”没等朱赞锦说完，刘海宽迈步走向玄关。

“刘海宽！！”  
“啊？”刘海宽被朱赞锦这一喊吓得回头，以为自己忘了啥。

“…慢点，看路。”又是那熟悉的软嚅嗓音。  
话语之间的落差让他整颗心都软了，以食指和拇指连成圆圈，对着屋内的人儿比个手势就去添购装备。

快去快回。  
朱赞锦嘴巴上这样讲，心里却不这么想。

快，快想，还有什么是我漏了的。朱赞锦从来没这么焦头烂额过。  
各种意想不到的事件接二连三地发生，瞥了眼月历，今天怕不是犯了什么忌。

“人怎还不回来？”他在木质地板上来回踱步，从下楼到便利店再回来有要这么久吗？

漫长到有如方便面的三分钟。

叮咚一声，人总算回来了，手里提着一个鼓鼓的塑料袋。  
里头塞着好几盒卫生套和润滑液，喔，还有一包吸吸果冻。  
刘海宽不放心朱赞锦究竟做到什么程度，顺势就买了，反正这东西也用得挺快。

朱赞锦张着小嘴还想说些什么，就被刘海宽一肩扛起，直接带进房。

两人笨拙又不得要领地五秒脱衣，碍事的衣物散落于床铺，彼此被底裤包覆的那处都已撑起了弧度。扯下最后的寸缕，他将人扑倒在床，急切而忘情地吻着。

“嗯、嗯唔……”朱赞锦回应着他的吻，将双手攀上那厚实的肩膀，哼出轻柔的呢喃。

刘海宽将润滑液倒入掌心，正想进行扩张，就见那双腿倒向床铺一侧。“等等，”朱赞锦一个翻身，回过头怯怯地道，“今天背对来行吗？我一看到你的脸就会紧张…”

这团子方才还使劲地骑在我身上蹭呢！  
真的是栽在这又浪又矜持的海南小嗲精手上。

朱赞锦俯趴在床，以手臂撑着上身，将脸埋进柔软的被褥里。  
男朋友修长的手指在他身后匀速而缓慢地抽送，戳弄出噗滋噗滋的水声。

“啊、嗯啊……啊！唔呜……”  
“朱老师，一下就行，把脸转过来好不？”  
“赞赞～我让你看我呢，别不理我啊”

他的小男友理都不理他，只是将头埋在枕头里，发出断断续续的闷哼声。  
感觉那处已松开的差不多了，刘海宽退出手指，以指节顺着那紧致的背脊曲线一寸寸延伸而下，一路扫拂至挺翘的臀部上方。

一阵酥麻随着身后的动作袭遍全身，朱赞锦险些软腿趴瘫在床。与此同时，刘海宽撕开卫生套包装，戴上后便掏起物事直直挺入。

“嗯……！”  
那颠悸的呻吟令心里莫名躁动，他压低声音固执地向身下人问道。  
“……是不是只要能让你舒服，不管谁来都可以？”

语毕，不轻不重地拍了那屁股蛋一记。见人不吱声，又是一掌落下。  
这一打倒把人打回头了，那一脸羞愤又噙着泪水的模样，当真是惹人疼。

“才不是，你乱说什么──”  
“嗷？”

两人交迭的身影顿时一僵。  
Teeny屁颠屁颠地跑进来，歪着头看着床上的快活画面。爸爸好像被另一个爸爸欺负了，怎么办，要不要咬他？？

朱赞锦忘了其实Teeny才是最容易脱离剧本的那一个。  
不行，他的小狗狗是看不得这些的。

“Teeny...回去、去睡觉觉......唔、嗯”见朱赞锦将身子往前挪欲将狗抱走，刘海宽伸手扣住他的腰，将人猛地拽了回来。

这小可爱竟然还有余力关心其他事，看来是自己让他投入得不够。

“你干嘛！不把牠抱走牠等下会爬上来、啊、嗯嗯...！”  
刘海宽装作没听见，又是一记整根没入的深顶。

“嗯唔...乖、回床床那里...啊、慢点... ”  
“嗷呜～”  
见两人都没有要陪自己玩的意思，蹦了一圈房间后，Teeny憨态可掬地晃着屁屁，杀青去也。

看着小贵宾的离去，他将视线又移回身下那副撩人的身躯。  
那对若隐若现的腰窝随着抽插一绽一绽的，勾人地很。

刘海宽按上那柔软又扎实的屁股，揉捏掐搓，时不时将其掰开，露出泛着水光的交合处。他将抽插的速度放慢，一吋吋地插入又缓缓退出，看着自己的肉棒是如何被那处吞吐，而后又使劲一挺。

性器的抽送逐渐加快，空气中咂渍出响亮又黏腻的水声。  
朱赞锦发出呜咽般的呻吟，屁股不自觉地撅紧，夹得刘海宽发出一声喟叹。  
他忍不住朝那肉嘟嘟的屁股又是一拍，一下下都能听见酥人的叫声，叫人上瘾。

“你，你认真点行不行！...嗯、呜呜”  
用舌尖舔了舔半抿的嘴，刘海宽笑道，“啊？我怎不认真了？”继续挺着腰又顶又打。

我让你背对来又没叫你打我屁股！朱赞锦恨恨地在心里骂。  
恼的是自己还被打得舒服，左右再没多久就要高潮，偏偏那猪蹄子时不时停顿下来拍打，乱了节奏。

伸手往后揪住刘海宽的腿，“再快点、啊...... ”他不由自主地前后挺动着腰，让那处能更深入体内。

刘海宽见状也不玩笑，俯身抱紧身下的小情人，开始一阵猛烈的冲刺。

云雨過後，已是夜幕初笼。

这回换刘海宽先去冲澡。他本想把朱赞锦抱进去一起洗，可看他整个人都软了的样子，还是给他缓缓吧。省得鸳鸯戏水不成反溺水。

把床上乱七八糟的东西拾起，见小男友滑稽地光着屁股趴在床上，刘海宽又管不住手地打了一下。  
无力反抗的朱赞锦只能在心里闷哼。可恶，等一下晚餐通通叫他请客。

轮到朱赞锦洗好澡出来时，换好衣服的刘海宽正坐在床上，手里拿着胡萝卜玩具熟门熟路地逗着Teeny。

“Teeny，那个哥哥是坏人，”无视刘海宽听见哥哥二字时的表情，朱赞锦径自对自家小宝贝下指令，“快凶他，快啊”

小贵宾没抓到诀窍，反倒朝自己的主人吠了一声。  
真是白养了，朱赞锦气得拍大腿。

刘海宽笑不可仰，将人拉到床边，拿起吹风机帮他吹头发。Teeny倒不怕那声响，在床沿蹦蹦跳跳，跟主人讨摸讨抱抱。

嗡嗡嗡的声音中夹杂着你一言我一语的对话。

朱赞锦揉着小宝贝的下巴，“你把牠抱过来的？”  
“不是，牠自己咬着玩具过来找人玩”

“我肚子好饿”  
“好，等下带你去吃好吃的”

刘海宽摆动着吹风机， “赞赞，套套放一些在你这里呗，”然后扬起下巴示意床脚边的塑料袋，“我还给你买了果冻。”

朱赞锦没想到刘海宽这么上心，用手指高高地给他比了个心。

轻轻用手拨开湿润的发丝并将其捋顺，“满意吗？”刘海宽嘴角带着笑意地问。  
没头没脑的问题差点让朱赞锦意会不过来，想来是指那档事。他点点头又喏喏地嗯了一声，声音被机器的运转声盖过。

“喜欢？”  
“喜欢”

等头发干得差不多，刘海宽收起吹风机，从背后将人深深抱进怀里。

“赞赞，再多说一点好不好？”

朱赞锦想了想，将先前准备已久的情话一字字地说进刘海宽的心坎里。

一米八快九的男人虎驱一震，将脸埋进小男友的颈窝，耳根红得要命。  
隔着衣料，朱赞锦感觉那厚实的胸膛随着急促的呼吸大力地上下起伏，简直快缺氧似的。

他将手搭上那双纤长的手，嘴角一扬，窃窃地笑了。  
纵然实际演出跟剧本不太一样，这出戏在他心里还是挺好的。

FIN.


End file.
